


Cozy

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [61]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly makes a gift for Sherlock.





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> For the February 19th prompt -- "Write about a quilt or a blanket." Stand-alone.

Molly loved to knit, though she hadn’t been doing it long. It was something she had learned while Sherlock was “dead,” something to fill the endless hours while she waited for him to come back to them. To her.

She had tried knitting jumpers but they never came out right, so she stuck to afghans. Molly preferred bright colors and fun patterns, like her favorite jumpers. Once she was confident in her skill, she started giving the afghans as gifts. Everyone loved the blankets, but there was one person she still hadn’t given an afghan to – Sherlock. Molly was convinced he wouldn’t want one, that he’d call it silly and impractical.

Ever since his return from the “dead,” the two of them had weekly take-away and movie nights at Baker Street. One night in early fall, it became chilly in the sitting room. Molly shivered a bit on the sofa. Sherlock, who was sitting next to her, promptly took off his dressing gown and covered her with it. The warmth from his body filled her and she silently vowed to make him an afghan.

It took her a month to finish then she took it with her in a shopping bag on their next movie night. She walked into the sitting room only to find it empty. Setting the bag and her purse on the coffee table, having already shed her coat in the hallway, she wandered into the kitchen. Sherlock was there, microwaving something she suspected wasn’t popcorn.

“Hi. I thought you weren’t on a case,” she said, smiling, as she leaned against the counter.

He smiled at her. “Hi. I’m not but there’s always an experiment to do.” He leaned to kiss her cheek and Molly had to force herself not to grab him and snog him properly. “How was your day?”

“Long, I’m so glad I made it to the best part of the week. Yours?"

He smiled a bit. "Dull until now."

She smiled back. "What are we watching?”

“ _You’ve Got Mail_.”

“Aww, I love that movie.”

Sherlock looked disappointed. “I thought I had finally found a rom-com you hadn’t seen yet.” When it was his turn to pick, he liked to find movies neither of them had seen. They had found a few mutual favorites that way.

She grinned at him. “Nope, I’ve probably seen every ‘90s rom-com at least twice. But _You’ve Got Mail_ is perfect, it’s been a while since I’ve seen it.”

He smiled back, satisfied. “Alright. I’ll get dinner. Chinese?”

“Yep.” She followed him out of the kitchen.

Sherlock didn’t even glance at the shopping bag before he left. As soon as he was gone, Molly took the dark grey afghan out of the bag and spread it across the back of the sofa. _I wonder how long it’ll take for him to notice._

Not long, as it turned out – he saw it as soon as he walked into the sitting room with the bag of take-away. “That’s new.”

_Not nice, not perfect, just new_. Molly sighed quietly. “I thought you could use a nice throw in here. I … um … I made it myself.”

He set the bag on the coffee table then sat down on the sofa next to her. Sherlock took a closer look at the afghan then he looked at her, smiling. “It’s nice.”

She smiled back, relieved. “Thank you.”

Sherlock didn’t say much after that while they ate and watched the movie. At some point, Molly found herself resting her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.

_I’m certainly not complaining,_ she thought.

Sherlock reached back and grabbed the afghan, pulling it over their laps. It was a little too small for two people. After a moment, he murmured in her ear, “Next time, make one of those colorful ones you make for everyone else, and make it big enough for two.”

“It’ll clash with everything in here,” she murmured, smiling a bit.

“Who says it’s for this room? I’ve noticed my bedroom is a bit chilly. If I’m to have the love of my life there, I want her to be cozy.”

She was about to speak but he silenced her with a kiss.


End file.
